


you're the sun (and i'm crashing into you)

by Crystalinastar



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League Odyssey
Genre: (ish. being canon compliant is hard with whatever shit dc pulled this time), Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Disaster Jessica Cruz, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Space-Themed Metaphors, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: Jessica fidgets. First, with her bouncing legs, next, with her drumming fingers, and finally, with both, her fingers tapping at the thighs as they bounced.How did she, Jessica Cruz, awkward flirting extraordinaire, get a date? She almost prefers to have not have gotten one, she wouldn’t be in this situation with her heart pounding in her ears and her breaths coming out shaky.-Jess and Kory go out on their first date. It goes better than Jessica's anxiety expected.
Relationships: Jessica Cruz/Koriand'r
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	you're the sun (and i'm crashing into you)

**Author's Note:**

> i only had to read the first issue of justice league odyssey before i got invested....... expect more jesskory content in the future i love them so much
> 
> (also, i usually spell it as "kori" but's it's "kory" here because that's how they spell it in justice league odyssey)

Jessica fidgets. First, with her bouncing legs, next, with her drumming fingers, and finally, with both, her fingers tapping at the thighs as they bounced. 

How did she, Jessica Cruz, awkward flirting extraordinaire, get a date? She almost prefers to have not have gotten one, she wouldn’t be in this situation with her heart pounding in her ears and her breaths coming out shaky.

“Jessica Cruz?”

Jessica glances up. 

Never mind that, her breath is flat-out stolen, like someone reached within her lungs and pulled.

Kory stands before her, in a regal purple dress that ends at her knee and has these gorgeous Jess-didn’t-even-know kind of folds. There is a makeshift golden belt in the center, clasped with the green jewels Kory seemed so fond of. And of course, her hair tumbles down her back freely like a waterfall of flames, her green eyes staring at Jessica with utmost care and respect.

Needless to say, her jaw drops as she instinctively stands.

“Uh,” she says, trying to salvage it. “Hey, Kory. I, um. _Wow_ . You look… you look nice.”  
  
_Stupid_ , Jessica thinks to herself. _Nice? That’s the best you can do?_

Kory beams at her with the light of a thousand suns. And Jessica has _seen_ a thousand suns. Maybe more. (Of course, they aren’t suns, they’re stars, but there’s really no difference and _this is not the point_.)

“As do you!” Kory replies, slotting her arm perfectly into Jessica’s. “Now, you had plans for us, yes?”

Jessica swallows. She can do this, she has already set up everything and double checked and triple checked—maybe she should check again.

“Yeah,” she tells Kory, her confidence levels lowering by the second. “I have… I have plans, yeah.”

Is a movie and dinner date too cheesy and simple for someone like Kory, who blazes through everything in her life with panache? What if she—she can change it, get last minute tickets to some opera—

Kory leans in and kisses her on the cheek. “I trust you, Jessica. And I can’t wait.”

Jessica breathes for a moment. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. She closes her eyes and envisions the night going the way she planned. 

She can do this. She can go on a date with a beautiful woman who is way out of her league and maybe even impress her. Hopefully. Maybe. Slim chance. But she can, at least, try. 

* * *

“A table for two,” Jessica blurts, “under the name Jessica Cruz?” The hostess—is that what they’re called? What else would they be called? Bring-customers-to-their-seats person? She’ll stick with hostess—nods at her and gestures for Jessica and Kory to follow.

As they walked, Jessica scrutinizes the establishment. Are the white tablecloths too tacky? Do the vases of roses in the center of the tables not give enough space to eat? Is there too _much_ space, so Kory wouldn’t be able to reach over and cup her face?

She turns to see Kory’s face, see what her official judgment was.

Kory looks straight at her.

 _Oh_.

The hostess drops them off at their table, saying a few pleasantries that Jessica coucan’tldn’t bother to listen to while she and Kory gaze into each other’s eyes. She wishes Kory didn’t have to wear a glamour to hide her more (stunning) alien features, but her eyes are gorgeous enough to get lost in all the same. 

They sit. Jessica clears her throat; never let it be said she isn’t good at ruining the mood. “So, Kory, um. How are you?”

Mirth dances like sparks in Kory’s eyes. “Well, Jessica. Better now that I have you with me.”

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Jessica says immediately. “Y’know, my job and all that. I can take care of myself.”

Kory shrugs. “That may be so, but I am still more at ease when I am with you.”  
  
Jessica huffs out a laugh. “Watch,” she says, “there’ll be a villain attack and you’ll be eating your words.”

“We should bet on it.”  
  
She arches an eyebrow. “Bet?”

Kory grins deviously. “Yes. I was rather fond of betting when I was still with the Teen Titans. I made much of my Earth money that way.”

Jessica snorts, because this is impossible. This is all impossible—someone like Kory wanting to _bet_. As if anyone wouldn’t concede the bet upon looking at her. But willpower is supposed to be Jessica’s forte, so she says, in between giggles, “Yeah, okay. There’s gonna be a villain attack tonight. _Bet_.”

“We shall see,” Kory says in that way that makes Jessica’s heart go, “Whoops, sorry, falling out of the window now!” 

She picks up her menu, using it to shield her face. She’s so, so lucky that when she blushes, it doesn’t show up as easily. Still, her face is heating up. “So. Uh. You wanna share an appetizer?”

* * *

Dinner goes better than Jessica thought it would have, but there’s still—she checks her phone—four hours left of today. 

“Where to next, Jessica Cruz?” Kory questions, leaning into her, which is _supremely_ unfair because Kory has a good five inches on her and Jessica is liable to melt upon contact.

“Movie?” Jessica says. “Um, the new action flick.” She doesn’t remember what it’s called, but that’s fine, because she already has the tickets. 

“Excellent!” Kory declares. “I rather enjoy Earth’s action films.”  
  
Jessica allows herself a small smile, her chest once again tight with anxiety. “I know. You told me when we were in the Ghost Sector.”

Kory gives her a strange look. Did Jessica’s comment sound stalkery? Shit. “We talked about many things, and we were there for many weeks. I wouldn’t think you would have remembered. I, myself, do not recall telling you.”

Shit shit shit shit.

“Uh. Hey, there’s the movie theatre over there!” Jessica points out in a terrible attempt to change the subject. 

Kory, thankfully, takes the hint. “Do you indulge in popcorn, Jessica Cruz?”

Jessica tries and fails to expel the big ball of anxiety in her chest like one of Kory’s starbolts. “Who doesn’t?”

* * *

When they arrive in the theatre, both Jessica and Kory reach for the popcorn at the same time. They hold hands instead. It’s a nice feeling, having someone by your side. 

Jessica had a partner before, Simon. Not _romantic_ partner, just _work_ partner, but—she’s getting off track. Simon knows all about this date, he teased her just hours before. But this _thing_ she’s pursuing with Kory—it feels different. New. A good new, Jessica thinks. 

Her ring rests in her jacket pocket, just in case. 

She sighs at the badly written straight romance and rests her head on Kory’s shoulder. Kory doesn’t protest.

Three and a half hours until midnight. She _wants_ to win the bet, who doesn’t, but… if no supervillains interrupted, she certainly wouldn’t mind. 

* * *

“It was totally unrealistic!” Jessica seethes, throwing her hands in the air. “Oh, yeah, _now_ there’s two of the suits and not before. How long does it take to make one of those stupid things?”

“I’m an alien princess who shoots beams of energy,” Kory helpfully adds.

Jessica waves her hands at Kory. “Yeah, but you’re you. And my gripe is with the total nonsense of it. It doesn’t make sense! They’re breaking their own rules! They—”

She gets cut off by a kiss.

It’s sweet. Jessica wishes she had a better word, but _wow_ , this is actually so nice, like little firecrackers on her lips. In a good way! ...This is why she doesn’t try anything beyond “sweet.”

She pulls back with a gasp. 

Kory smirks at her. “I do not need anymore proficiency with your Earth languages, but contact has other uses.”

“I—wow—can we, can we, uh—” Words. Their very existence is currently Jess-phobic.

“We can.”  
  
And with that, Kory seals the space in between them with another kiss. 

* * *

“I suppose I have won the bet,” Kory says, when they’re in Kory’s apartment and she can afford all of this? As an alien? Is there a Justice League Alien Welfare program or something?

Jessica shakes her head. “It’s ten ‘til midnight. Not yet.”

“And what are the chances a villain will attack in such little time?”

She crosses her arms, mock-glaring at Kory. “You never know. There’s a reason Bats does his thing at night.”

Kory pushes forward, walking down a hallway. “Other than being paranoid and based off of a nocturnal animal?” She opens a door and strides inside.

That room is Kory’s bedroom. 

Kory’s room is somehow everything and nothing Jessica expected it to be like. Green silks are draped around the room; bedazzled pencils are scattered on an otherwise pristine white desk in the corner. A JL communicator lies neatly next to a lamp on a bedside table. 

And her bed has fluffy purple bedsheets, folded and put into the corner of the room, with the remaining bedsheets being plain white and invitingly opened. A rose rests on a pillow.

“Holy shit,” flies out of her mouth faster than she can comprehend. “You want me to—?”

Kory removes her necklace, and the glamor falls. “I still invite you to sleep with me if you do not wish to engage in—”

“Yeah, I got the message,” Jessica spits out quickly, grateful for the blank-th time that night that her cheeks don’t turn bright red. “I think that… _that’s_ a little too much for now? And are you sure? I think I’m a snorer and I don’t sleep well.”  
  
Kory cocks her head. “In my mind, that is only more reason to sleep with you. Am I not a calming presence?”

“I mean, yes, but also, no. No offense.”

Kory shrugs and slides into her bed, patting the space beside her. Jessica chews on her lip—this has to be too soon. But Kory’s biceps look so soft and warm and Jessica’s here already, so she might as well… 

She’s in the process of slipping off her jacket when something explodes nearby. Instead, she slips her ring onto her finger, and an glowing green suit appears over her, the Lantern symbol resting against one eye. 

Kory gets up as well, her pinched face making her displeasure clear.

Despite that, Jessica can’t help but grin. “Don’t wanna say it on the first date, but… I told you so.”

A warmth settles in her chest, like sunshine in a physical form. First date implies there will be others.

And Jessica likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about comics or otherwise at my [tumblr](https://crystalinastar.tumblr.com)!


End file.
